1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disc memory which employs a liquid crystal made of optical molecules, possessing an electric dipole density.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
As an optical disc device there is known a non-rewritable digital disc memory device that utilizes the reflecting conditions of laser light from an uneven reflecting surface, as represented by the compact disc. This application is being considered that will become very promising in the future, not only for audio and video uses, but also for an optical disc memory for information processing. However, a disadvantage of the disc memory is that it is not possible to be rewritten. For this reason, systems that permit rewriting had been in demand, and as such a product there is known the magneto-optic memory device. In addition, there is also known an optical disc memory device of amorphous semiconductor type that employs a chalcogen series (tellurium series).
However, disc devices that employ magneto-optic memory use rare materials and are extremely expensive so that people are apprehensive of their mass production in the future. Moreover, the light control for the method that employs chalcogen series amorphous semiconductor is extremely delicate.
Because of these, there have been sought means that possess such features as the use of materials that can be mass produced, facilitating in turning on and off lights, possession of nonvolatility, and nonconsumption of external energy in storing the memory.